Kia Fox
by Thiedradanni
Summary: After meeting someone at a local night club the Gundam boys feel something towards this mystery person, but can they bring him into their world or will he disappear. Disclaimer: i do not own Gundam wing or any of its characters or any music used.
1. Kia Fox Chapter 1

AUTHOR NOTES: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING OR ANY OF IT'S CHARATERS. I OWN MY OWN CHARATER KIA FOX. ANY MUSIC OR EXTRA CHARATERS I DO NOT OWN AS WELL.

PLEASE REVIEW AS THIS IS MY FIRST STORY. IT IS M RATED AND ONLY FOR ADULT READERS. PLEASE NOTIFIE ME OF ANYTHING ELSE THAT I NEED TO KNOW TO MAKE THIS A SUCCESSFUL STORY AND ANY BETA READERS THAT WOULD LIKE TO HELP ME WITH MY STORY THIER HELP IS VERY WELCOME

THANKYOU

Kia Fox

"Come on Duo, We're never gonna get to the club at this rate." yelled Wufie as he tied his boots up.

"Come on Wu-man you can't rush perfection." said Dou as he walked down stairs in his clubbing outfit.

"Ready to go now." asked Heero as he grabbed the keys and they filled out the door.

Walking into The Fox's Beat the music was pumping hard, Heero, Duo, Wufie, Trowa and Quatre working a way over to the bar grabbing some drinks. Walking to the upper lounge they sat and drank looking over the dancing crowd below; their eyes catching a figure there in the middle of the dance floor, sinfully dancing as if there was nobody in his world.

Dressed in hip-hugging tight black jeans with black sneakers, a black top that cover neck to belly button sleeveless that left nothing to the imagination, but what covered the top was a red and gold fox that looked like it was going to attack.

As their eyes traveled further up to the shocking tied red back length mane that looked like blood flowing as his hands gripped it tightly as he swayed deeper into the music, making love to the beat that flowed though the air.

Duo and Quatre look at each other saying "Play time" before gliding their way down to their prey, as the others watch on at their partners. Feeling like he was being stalked Kai raised his head looking straight at Heero, Trowa, and Wufie. Knowing exactly who they are Kia spun in a circle looking for the other two, spotting them as they advanced for him. Quickly as he could he moved stealthily threw the dancing crowd, continually dancing away from them to avoid being caught.

Duo and Quatre kept missing the red head as he avoided them, looking up at the others seeing them shake they unable to find the red head as well. As they continued to look for the mysterious red head, Dou went up to the bar to inquire about him. The bartender laughs and told him to talk to the DJ, signaling to the others to follow they walked up to the DJ sound booth and asked him.

"We were told to inquire about a red head to you." Said Duo as he sat on the bench.

"Ah you looking for Fox then, ha good luck nobody got him yet." He told them with a chuckle.

"Who is he, why doesn't he let anybody get him." asked Quatre slinging his arm around Trowa.

"His name is Kia Fox, he's the co-owner of this club and he don't let anyone catch him cause you've gotta play the game."

"How do you play." asked Wufie.

"You have a time limit and if you can grab the bandana from his belt, you score a dance or a kiss." the DJ told them trying to entice them. "So you guys up for it?"

As they look at each other then back to the DJ they all nod to him, laughing as he cut the music to make an announcement.

"We have a challenge." He yelled into the crowd got a roaring cheering back. "These five men have called for the Fox Race."

As the crowd cheered as the light came on at the bar, dance floor and lounges, as the light came on at the stage making the crowd cheer harder was Kia bowing to DJ booth.

"As you all know there is a time limit to the race but since there is five we will give them 30 minutes and Fox will hold onto five cloths, with one cloth per man." the DJ explained to the waiting crowd. "So are we ready." Kia tied the cloths to his belt and gave the booth a salute as the lights went out and the music started again, turning to the boys he said "30 minutes."

The lights flicked on and the chase began.

Kia danced hard to the beat thrusting and grinding into his hands in the middle of the dance floor knowing he was being watched, looking up into the upper lounge he saw Heero staring down at him. Smirking slyly at him and tilted his head away revealing his neck as a sign of submission watching Heero's gaze turn dark with lust.

Feeling something at his belt Kia grabbed the hands and stared to grind into the figure, looking up in the eyes of Trowa Barton as he ran those hands up his body into his hair. His smirk went bigger as he felt Trowa grip hard into his hair trying to make him submit, feeling two tugs at his belt as two cloths were pulled away quickly looking over at Wufie and Trowa as they smiled, saluting them as he faded into the crowd.

Trowa and Wufie walk past Duo and Quatre and mouthed one word 'Submissive' getting nods in return.

Kia was dancing at the edge of the bar with a pole as he was pulled away and put between

Two people, as they grinded and thrusted into him pulling him to edge of their desire, two more cloths were pulled them away and he was given two hard kisses on the neck that made him whimper in response.

Leaving them Kia looked around for the last one only to be thrown up against the wall, hands above his head, teeth gripping his neck as Heero's groin rubbed against his in a wild thrusting. Moaning heavily as Kia was brought to the brink of his orgasm only to be released to find that all the cloths were gone.

As they walked back up to the booth the DJ walked to them talking on his phone.

"….na that's cool man I'll let them know, k you be safe man." Hanging up he turned to the g-boys "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Kia had to run but he told me to let you know that he will find you guys and present you your prize when he finds you."

"Ah man and I wanted that prize." Complained Duo as the DJ walk away

"Oh well better go home then the fun has gone."

"I hope you haven't lost your entire fun duo." Said Heero as he grounded his groin into Duo's backside."

"mmmm god harder Heero." said Duo as he grounded backonto Heero's hard tent.

"Good lets get out of here." with that they went back home for some hard loving with the bed.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Quatre's prize Chapter 2

Quatre was bored out of his mind at work, meetings in the morning, signing contracts at lunch and paper work in the afternoon. Sighing again for the twentieth time Quatre lent back in his chair thinking about Kia Fox, boy would Quatre love to get into his pants, thinking about the way he moved in his and Duo's arms. Quatre was wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the door lock and the quiet whispering of bare feet along his office floor.

Quatre moaned as he grew stiff in his work clothes, palming himself and sliding his chair away from the desk to undo his pants, sliding them down to his ankles. He moved his hand up and down his length; suddenly his hand was taken from his cock and placed with someone else's. Quatre looked up in surprise only to have his mouth plugged with another mouth and tongue ravishing his mouth until he was breathless and panting.

"Hello Quatre, thinking about someone were you." Said a quiet husky voice,

"Wha... what are you doing here Kia." panted Quatre as he thrusted up into the hand wanking him off.

"I'm giving you your prize, it was a kiss but seeing you like this, well I'm just going to fuck you into your desk instead." Quatre moaned at wanting huskiness in Kia's voice.

Pulling the blonde boy up from his chair and bending him over his desk, Kia bent down to his puckered hole and rimmed it causing Quatre to scream loudly. Wetting it Kia then slowly inserted a finger make the blonde moan and move with the finger, sliding his mouth from the hole to the tightening balls sucking on one; Quatre soon became a pudding of moaning and whimpering mess.

"Oh gods please fuck me, oh now." he moaned into his desk, panting as he reached for his cock but Kia's hand quickly his hand putting both behind his back restraining him.

"Well since you asked so nicely." He said as he undid his jeans and lined him cock up with one hand while the other held onto Quatre's, Kia thrusted in slowly not wanted to hurt the blonde grunting at the tightness of that warm welcoming hole.

"More please more." Quatre cried out as the last of Kia's cock in him filling him more than the others had, Kia waited a moment before pulling out than ramming his cock back into Quatre's ass, making him scream out in pleasure.

Pulling Quatre up until his back was bowed around his hands with Kia's other hand supporting his chest, Kia thrusted into him hitting his prostate with every movement; by now Quatre was screaming out in pleasure on the brink of his orgasm but not enough to make him come. Growing frustrated with the lack of begging Kia slowed down making Quatre whimper out in need.

"Please Kia, god please make me come." He whimpered out as Kia slowly brushed past his prostate, "Beg me, and tell me exactly how you want it Quatre." he told the blonde boy as he pulled out and turned him around, listening to him spew out how he wanted to be pounded into his office desk, how he wanted Kia to blow his hot come into Quatre's tight hole.

"As you wish." With that he thrusted back into him, putting Quatre's legs over his shoulders and pounded away making him scream cry and beg for more. Kia grunted and groan at Quatre's tightening hole around him, lifting Quatre up until he was in his arms with his legs still over his shoulder, Kia picked up his pace making Quatre voice silent screams. Kia kissed his way to Quatre neck and bit down marking him with a large hicky, with a loud cry Kia flooded Quatre's tight channel with his hot semen, pulling him over the edge Quatre cried out his new lovers name spraying his come over Kia's chest. Panting and flushed Kia slowly let down Quatre's legs still holding onto him and gently pulled out of him, making him whimper.

"I didn't hurt you did I." Kia asked as he rubbed down his lovers back and legs to stop the trembling.

"No you didn't hurt me; it just felt so good I didn't want you to pull out."

"Well let's get you dressed then." after cleaning up and getting dressed, they relaxed on one of the office lounges with Kia running his fingers though Quatre's hair making him fall into a deep slumber. After a while Kia got up laying Quatre back down on the lounge, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips and walked to the door but not before looking back at the Blonde asleep on the lounge and walked away.

An hour later Trowa walked into the office looking for Quatre only to find him asleep on the lounge, smiling he walked over to him. Leaning over to brush the hair away from his face, Trowa spotted a dark hicky on his lover's neck. Trowa's eyes grew dark with anger at the hicky knowing it wasn't any of their lover's.

Walking over to the computer pulling up the security feed for today he made a copy of it, then walked back to Quatre picking him up and walked out the door ringing Heero. "It's Trowa... Someone has fucked Quatre in his office and it wasn't one of us… yeah I got the video…. See you tonight love you too." Trowa left with Quatre in his arms on the way home to three angry lovers.


	3. Refresh Chapter 3

Last week

Upon returning back to the mansion that they all shared, to be greeted by Heero as he opened the door for Trowa with Quatre in his arms. Duo came pounding down the stairs with Wufie behind him.

"Where is he, is he okay." Duo nagged Trowa as everyone him to the living room and watched him place Quatre on the sofa, then told them what he had found when he went to pick up their little lover from work; putting the disc in the then watched the video.

{Yes I type it again but hey the Characters have to know what happened}

{Watching from video view}

Quatre moaned as he grew stiff in his work clothes, palming himself and sliding his chair away from the desk to undo his pants, sliding them down to his ankles. He moved his hand up and down his length; suddenly his hand was taken from his cock and placed with someone else's. Quatre looked up in surprise only to have his mouth plugged with another mouth and tongue ravishing his mouth until he was breathless and panting.

"Hello Quatre, thinking about someone were you." Said a quiet huskiness "Wha... what are you doing here Kia." panted Quatre as he thrusted up into the hand wanking him off.

"I'm giving you your prize, it was a kiss but seeing you like this, well I'm just going to fuck you into your desk instead." Quatre moaned at wanting huskiness in Kia's voice. Pulling the blonde boy up from his chair and bending him over his desk, Kia bent down to his puckered hole and rimmed it causing Quatre to scream loudly.

Wetting it Kia then slowly inserted a finger make the blonde moan and move with the finger, sliding his mouth from the hole to the tightening balls sucking on one; Quatre soon became a pudding of moaning and whimpering mess. "Oh gods please fuck me, oh now." he moaned into his desk, panting as he reached for his cock but Kia's hand quickly his hand putting both behind his back restraining him.

"Well since you asked so nicely." He said as he undid his jeans and lined him cock up with one hand while the other held onto Quatre's, Kia thrusted in slowly not wanted to hurt the blonde grunting at the tightness of that warm welcoming hole. "More please more." Quatre cried out as the last of Kia's cock in him filling him more than the others had, Kia waited a moment before pulling out than ramming his cock back into Quatre's ass, making him scream out in pleasure.

Pulling Quatre up until his back was bowed around his hands with Kia's other hand supporting his chest, Kia thrusted into him hitting his prostate with every movement; by now Quatre was screaming out in pleasure on the brink of his orgasm but not enough to make him come. Growing frustrated with the lack of begging Kia slowed down making Quatre whimper out in need.

"Please Kia, god please make me come." He whimpered out as Kia slowly brushed past his prostate, "Beg me, and tell me exactly how you want it Quatre." he told the blonde boy as he pulled out and turned him around, listening to him spew out how he wanted to be pounded into his office desk, how he wanted Kia to blow his hot come into Quatre's tight hole.

"As you wish." With that he thrusted back into him, putting Quatre's legs over his shoulders and pounded away making him scream cry and beg for more. Kia grunted and groan at Quatre's tightening hole around him, lifting Quatre up until he was in his arms with his legs still over his shoulder, Kia picked up his pace making Quatre voice silent screams. Kia kissed his way to Quatre neck and bit down marking him with a large hicky, with a loud cry Kia flooded Quatre's tight channel with his hot semen, pulling him over the edge Quatre cried out his new lovers name spraying his come over Kia's chest.

Panting and flushed Kia slowly let down Quatre's legs still holding onto him and gently pulled out of him, making him whimper.

"I didn't hurt you did I." Kia asked as he rubbed down his lovers back and legs to stop the trembling.

"No you didn't hurt me; it just felt so good I didn't want you to pull out."

"Well let's get you dressed then." after cleaning up and getting dressed, they relaxed on one of the office lounges with Kia running his fingers though Quatre's hair making him fall into a deep slumber. After a while Kia got up laying Quatre back down on the lounge, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips and walked to the door but not before looking back at the Blonde asleep on the lounge and walked away.

_{End of video view}_

"Oh god." Was the moan heard from the now woken lover as they looked back at him seeing with his head back against the sofa and a wet spot at his crotch, panting hard. They all looked at each other noticing a red flush over their faces and massive hard on.

"Dear god Quatre are you okay?" asked Duo as he went up to the flushed boy.

"I think I'm going to hunt down that man and fuck him raw and chain him to my bed and never let him go." was the reply they got making them shudder in want.

"I think that is a very good idea." Said Wufie with Trowa as they sat next to the blonde boy, nodding in agreement.

"What the fucking or the finding cause I really wouldn't mind a fuck like what Quatre had, that was so hot." Duo said squirming around trying to relive his hard on.

"No we will find him first and then do with Quatre's idea." Said Heero as he palmed him own erection, "But first I'm going to get rid of my hard on, anyone wants to join me, I'll be in the bed room." with the other quickly following with a quick look back at the red head boy on the screen.


	4. Heero's Claim Chapter 4

Heero grunted as he walked down to the medical wing of the preventers building, rubbing his lower back in pain. His last mission was a lot of running and leaping over the forest area until his back went out on him as he went over a large log. Opening the door Heero was rushed at by Sally "What the hell have you done this time Heero?"

"My lower back Sally, just give me some pain medication and I can get out of here." Heero said as he lowered himself onto the bed.

"Nope not this time, you are getting a full check and then you might get those meds." she told the grunting man as she moved her hands across his back accessing the area of pain.

"I think that you've pulled something very bad, mmm yep defiantly done something and yes I 'am sending you to a masseuse and you will go Heero." Sally told him writing down something on paper, and then handing it to him.

"Go here, they will fix you up and they are a completely private about it, I go there regularly." she told him as she walked him to the door.

_10 minutes later _

Heero walked up to the front desk and cleared his throat "Um I was sent here by Sally Po."

The receptionist looked down at her book and then nodded to him "Yes Mr Yuy, we have been expecting you. We need your preventers badge and then you can take a seat in the end cubicle and a nurse will along to see you." she told him as she pointed to the end door way. After sitting down a nurse came with some paper work to fill in; name, birth year, job occupation, the same old crap.

"Mr Yuy the masseuse will see you now, please follow me and we will get you changed into your towel." said the nurse as she walked down the hall into a room in the back, walking up to low table she picked up a towel and handed it to him, and walked out closing the door.

While he folded his clothes and put on his towel, Heero look around noticing a quiet and calm atmosphere; from the brown floor boards to the low lighting. Suddenly the door opened and a voice said "Would you please lie down on the bed Mr Yuy." Heero looked up and gapped at the red head that just walk in, "Kia you're my masseuse." Kia looked up in shock "uh I guess I am uh well hop onto the bed then." Heero doing as he asked climbed onto the bed, laid down on his stomach, putting his face into the hole in the bed.

"Okay it says here that you pulled your back while on a mission, well I'll see how bad it is then I'll give you some muscle relaxant then get to work. Would you like a full body massage I'm not booked for the rest of the day."

"Sure, I am pretty tense."

"Cool just relax, its okay if you fall asleep, so don't worry k."

Heero relaxed as Kia lightly rubbed in the cream, then turned away to start on his feet, moaning at the feeling of all the knots and tense muscles just relaxing underneath Kia's skilful hands.

Kia grew hard at the sounds of the moans coming from the delicious man on the bed, working his way up Heero's sculptured legs, to his waist, lower back, upper back and the shoulders. Kia then helped Heero roll over onto his back and started at his feet again, making him moan even more. By the time Kia reached Heero's shoulders, Kia had a raging hard on and was panting slightly, moving away from Heero and told him that he was done.

Kia walked around the room cleaning up the mess and then started towards the door, only to be grabbed into a tight hug and have his mouth ravaged by a hot, horny man. Kia hung loosely in Heero's arm moaning at that hot wet mouth, Heero pulled away looking at the red head in his arms.

"We saw what you did to Quatre; he has security cameras in his office." Heero told the limp man only to watch him go pale and try to pull away. "You gave us all hard ons and made Quatre come in his pants from just watching the video, Quatre said that if he found you that he was going to chain you to his bed and never let you go." Heero said smugly as Kia's face turned a bright blushing red.

"But I think that right now I am going to fuck you into the massage table then take you back to the others." taking Kia and pinning him down on his back, Heero then stretched over top of him plundering his mouth, while undoing Kia's shirt and pants releasing his hard cock out of its confides. Kia arched up against the hand gripping his cock and moaning as it moved up and down, Heero work his way down Kia's body until he reached his cock making Kia scream as Heero swallowed it to the base.

Heero looked up at the man as he suck his cock, the tight abbs his head thrown back in pleasure hands gripping his red mane as it flowed over the bed. Heero grabbed the bottle of oil that had been left on the bed, coating his finger Heero then thrusted it in, causing Kia to yell out.

"Fuck you're so tight; you're not a virgin are you." Heero asked as moved his now three finger around.

"N no It's j just been AWHILE." Kia replied as Heero thrusted his fingers against his prostate, Heero then moved putting his cock at Kia's hole moving in slowly looking at Kia face for any pain, seeing none he then thrusted all the way in.

Kia panted and moaned as Heero stated to push in and out building up speed until the bed squeaked as it moved, Heero griped onto one leg lifting it over his waist and the other hand grabbing at the back of Kia's neck. Kia flung his head back at screamed out at the new angle; allowing Heero to latch on to Kia's neck and sucks on it.

Suddenly Kia screamed out Heero's name as he came hard across their stomachs, milking Heero as he came after. After a while Heero looked up into Kia's eye and for once noticing his steel grey depths, looking over him Heero even noticed the black roots coming from the base of his red hair.

"Not a natural red head huh." he said as he smiled lightly down at him making him blush nicely,

"No I'm not; I wanted to try something new."

"Come with me to meet the others." Heero asked gently as he brush Kia's fringe away.

"I don't know why you guys even want me." Kia said as he moved away from underneath Heero to clean up, "Don't get me wrong I'm sure your nice guys but I don't want to get into anything and get hurt again."

"Then give us a chance then, to prove ourselves to you." Heero asked him as he pulled Kia in for a hug. "Allow us a chance to love you."

Kia looked into Heero's eyes and sighed deeply; looking away he replied "Okay, I don't see how it will hurt." Heero gave him a tender kiss and hug him again.

"Here's my number and here's where I'll be tomorrow come round if you want, I don't do much else during the week any way and today was my last day here." Kia told Heero as he packed up and dressed, walking towards the door with Heero, giving him once last kiss before leaving.

Heero quickly looked himself over before walking out the door with a smile and a card in his hand.


	5. Getting to know Chapter 5

Getting to know Chapter 5

Kia was sitting in the little restaurant reading deeply a script for an up and coming movie when a waiter, come up with his guests. Looking up at the sound of chairs moving, Kia nodded to the waiter for the entrée and drinks marking his spot in the script and placed it on the table, then grabbing his jasmine tea waiting for someone to start.

Looking them over as he drank, Kia couldn't help but smirk at the flushed look on the faces, glancing over at Heero seeing the heated look thrown his way Kia set his cup down.

"You got your hair done." remarked Heero as he glanced at the shoulder blade length hair,

"I think it's fair to short, but I do like the colour."

Kia blushed even more when the others took notice and started making comments about it,

Duo looked at the script on the table and promptly bounced up and down in joy at the title.

'No way have you had the script for the Green Hornet. " then looking up at Kia with narrowed eyes Duo asked "How did you get it." Rolling his eyes Kia pointed to the name on the front,

Duo's eyes widen at the name Kato on the front "Are you fucking kidding me your playing the Green Hornet's side kick." Duo panted at the nod that he got form him. Wufie grabbed the script and read the prelude out loud.

"Kato was Britt Reid's valet, who doubled as The Green Hornet's unnamed, masked driver and sidekick to help him in his vigilante adventures, disguised as the activities of a racketeer and his chauffeur/bodyguard/enforcer." Wufie looked at Kia watching as the blush deepen as Duo practically glomp and smother him with deep kisses.

Quatre sat there thinking for a moment, then his eyes brightened at a memory, "Now I remember, there was a TV show of the Green Hornet when we hid away for a couple of months that Duo obsessed over, do you remember he had us wear masks?" seeing Trowa nod, hearing a groan they looked at the couple making out in the little restaurant. Duo gripped Kia's hair deepening the kisses, as Kia grabbed Duo's ass thought their jeans and grounded their erections together. Everyone cleared their throats to gain their attention seeing that it wasn't working Heero and Wufie grabbed Duo, putting him back into his seat while he whined.

Quatre looked over at Kia seeing a dark lusty look in his eyes as he stared back got him hard too. Kia tipped his head back against his chair and pulled out his phone with a groan alerting the others as the phone rang, "Yeah Kia here I'll do the part for Kato… yeah I'll be in tomorrow… 9 am bye." barely having time to pull the phone away before Duo mouth raped him again, in a rush the gundam boys pulled him off again making them both moan in disappointment.

"Zhishi buneng rang ni de shou ji ziji giya" {1} said a laughing voice from one of the waiters.

Kia look at him smiled and said "Zhìshǎo wǒ dédào yīxiē tuō mǐ, rúguǒ wǒ méi jì cuò dehuà nǐ hái shuì zài shāfā shàng."[2] Making the man laugh harder.

"Not another Chinese speaker." Duo moaned in annoyance,

"Préférez-vous français, or Nippon, العربية, Español, Korean, or italiano?"[3] Said Kia with a raised eyebrow as he watching their jaws drop, looking at their waiter and their food Kia cleared the table and set to work making the some jasmine tea with strawberry and cream scones.

After a somewhat quiet break Heero asked Kia "Tell us something about yourself, we don't know anything about you but you seem to know us."

Kia cleared his throat with some more tea then replied "I was born in Korea in a noble family engaged to be married at 14 to a spoilt rotten child two years younger than me. Told my family I was gay got kicked out, moved to America at 15, got into the Academy of music and Acting, put whatever money I had into shares and become a multi-millionaire." taking another drink before continuing.

"I am now 23; I have a degree in business, massage practice, music and acting. I love being active, knowing languages, reading and fighting. I fell in love with a man got engaged to him 2 years later, who broke my heart and married a woman. And then I met you guys."

"Wow you sound like Wufie and Quatre." commented Duo as he bit into a strawberry; Kia watched Duo's lips caress the strawberry and licking the juices from the side of his mouth.

As Kia's gaze darkened with lust the other we whispering to each other, watching the Duo tease their new lover. They continued to whisper each other, and then a husky whispery voice spoke out in French "Duo si vous continuez à faire que je vais vous mettre la bouche à une meilleure utilisation."

Duo looked up at the man and shuddered at the at the predator look he was being given. "Beep beep beep." Kia glanced down at his watch 3:00 pm it read on the clock face. "Mmm it's getting late and no doubt I have a fitting tomorrow, so I better get everything down now." looking up at the boys seeing disappointment before Trowa said "Join us for dinner tomorrow night."

Quatre perked up smiling "Yes we will make dinner for you, here is my address and phone number" he said quickly writing it down "and you can stay the night if you wish?"

Kia smiled at them, grabbing the card before deeply kissing Wufie and Trowa ignoring the whining from Duo about not sharing, grabbing the script saying to them "I will be delighted I will see you at 7:00pm." and strolled to the entrance but not before blowing them a kiss.

The gundam boys looked at each other before Trowa spoke up with "We are keeping him." Wufie and Heero nodded while Quatre and Duo started talking about dinner.

-xxxx-

I apologise for the late stories i just couldn't what profession Kia should have but then i watched Green Hornet and decided that he would be great for Kato.

Please review

Translations {my author notes will be numbered}

{1} "Just can't keep your hands to yourself Kia"

{2} "At least i get some Tomi, if i remember correctly you're still sleeping on the couch"

{3} "Do you prefer French, or Japanese, Arabic, Spanish, Korean, or Italian?"


	6. Dinner and Dessert Chapter 6

AUTHOR NOTE:

I apologise to my fans this one took me a while to due to family problems and me almost giving up on it, unable to think of what to do next. But having a good think about it I have decided to keep going, so if my stories take a while please forgive me.

Dinner and Dessert Chapter 6

Entrée – Oyster kill Patrick with a side of smoked shrimp in cocktail sauce.

Main - Baby potatoes stuffed with bacon, cheddar-jack cheese, & green onions with slow grilled tenderloin.

Dessert – Chocolate covered strawberries.

Quatre and Duo looked over the dinner list and rushed to get everything done before six, earlier that day they had been making phone calls Kia asking him what he liked to eat, what was he doing, did he have a break so they could visit but sadly no they had not seen their new lover all day. Earlier Wufie and Trowa made a joke that they hadn't had the pleasure of making Kia scream their names yet and told Duo he had to wait, making him whine all last look over everything for their first date they nodded their heads and relaxed until Kia showed for dinner.

Kia sighed as he rode in the back of his limo, leaning his head back closing his eyes tiredly thinking about his day. At 7 he got called by the Academy of Music and Acting asking him to come in for substitute teaching the fourth year finals for music, of course he couldn't say no to them, so two hours there before heading to the set for Green Hornet meeting everyone, getting fittings done, acting out a couple of scenes with Seth Rogen{1}, heading for lunch, getting his hair cut even more shorter{2} then back for more fittings then finally at three he headed back to the Academy for more practice with the finals; before leaving for Quatre's place at 6:30pm.

Opening his travel bag to retrieve his script, reading more into the martial arts acting, not noticing that his door was opened until the chauffeur cleared his throat, and quickly putting everything away before climbing out; Kia rang the bell and was greeted by a very enthusiast kiss. Closing his eyes and lent into the kiss Kia sigh in relief that the day was over, pulling away from kiss Kia looked into the eyes of Wufie.

"Hey you're a little early." Wufie said as he led Kia into the foyer taking his jacket,

"Mmm yeah I figured I'll freshen up here before the date." Kia told Wufie before looking for the others, Wufie seeing this he said "They are getting everything ready, your room is the third door on your left go get ready I'll let them know you're here k?" and Wufie sent him off with a kiss and a shove.

Kia moved up the long stair case, turned left counted three doors opening the door up and looked into a gold and white walled room with an extremely large bed, putting his things down on the bed and headed towards the shower. Opening the door to the bathroom Kia's eyes widened at the large bathroom, the bathtub looked like you could swim in it and the shower you could have a party in and still have room. Sighing at the thought of a hot shower Kia went to the sink and removed his contacts, rubbing his eyes at feeling and stripped tiredly. Undressing Kia stretched and yawned before putting himself under a hot spray of water, moaning at the feeling.

Wufie walked back to the kitchen thinking until Duo's annoying voice asked "Well who was at the door." Wufie looked at Trowa and nodded his head, and then turning to Duo he said "It was Kia, he came early to freshen up before the date and you will leave him alone till tea time Duo." turning to Trowa they both headed up stairs to their unsuspecting lover in the shower, opening his bedroom door to check that he was in the shower before heading towards it.

Kia tilted his head back into the spray of the hot shower moaning at the feeling before washing himself not noticing two intensely hot gazes watching the cloth move around his body, moving onto washing his hair and moaning at the feeling as he relaxed thinking about his day Kia didn't notice the shower door open until he was wrapped into two loving but wandering embraces. Trowa and Wufie wrapped themselves around Kia rubbing pinching kissing and biting him, making him pant and moan in frustration. As Trowa stroked Kia in the front as Wufie rimmed him at the back he noticed that Kia had no pubic hair and moan deeply at the feel of bare skin.

Kneeling down Trowa lightly suck on the head tasting it making Kia shudder and cry out in need, sucking him harder making the moaning man grip his shoulders trying to stand, this cause Wufie to put his already slick fingers inside preparing him for the next part. Trowa gripped the base of Kia's pulsing cock stopping him from coming making him whimper in frustration before Wufie made him cry out in pleasure as he bent him over in front of Trowa and thrusted into him, as Kia cried and moaned Trowa gripped his cock and ran it over Kia's lips getting him to suck it in time with Wufie's movements. Kia moaned around Trowa's cock making him grip Kia's hair tightly and throw his head back panting.

Wufie bent over Kia slightly with hands on his hips making the angle different and causing Kia to scream and suck harder around Trowa's cock which cause Trowa to grunt out "I'm gonna come." and speed up before holding him still as he pumped Kia's mouth full of come.

Kia moaned heavily at the feeling of the come slipping down his throat and when Wufie slammed into his arse he shook hard wanting to come, causing him to tighten around Wufie and caused Wufie to scream out his name before filling him full.

After they we done Kia slumped down against the wall breathing hard as come ran between his legs and down the drain.

Wufie and Trowa looked at their lover noticing the heavily lusty look before they looked down and realised that he had not come, sitting down in front of him they reached for him only to have their hands slapped away "You do that and I will fall asleep on you at dinner."

They nodded their heads and helped him up, turning off the shower and dried him off making him moan as they passed over his cock and left him to dress. Kia looked over his clothes a pair of loose grey slacks with a long sleeve black top. Kia slipped on his pants and threw his t-shirt over top, grabbing his black rimmed glasses on before towelling his hair off and headed towards the door running his fingers threw it.

Walking down the stairs and turned to the right thinking he was headed for the kitchen when a hand stopped him turning to look at the hand he noticed Quatre holding his hand out towards the other side of the stair case, "Dinner is already in there."

Kia nodded letting out a slight yawn before turning to the doors and headed towards the sitting men and a lavish feast. Kia and the other sat silent threw the dinner throwing heated glances and touches, after the main meal was done Quatre and Trowa got up for dessert leaving the others with Kia making light conversation not noticing that Duo had slipped under the table and headed for Kia.

As the other two returned with the chocolate covered strawberries and proceeded to feed each other them, Duo undid Kia's slacks making him jolt slightly and bit his lip to reframe from moaning. Duo slid the cock from its confines noticing it was thick but not as long as the others, feeling it in his palm stroking it lightly he guessed that it was at least six and half inches long. Moving further over Kia's pulsing cock he tasted it breathing heavily over it making the man above him tense and breathing pick up more, Duo decide he had waited long enough and swallowed him deeply that it made Kia fling his head back crying out and grab Duo's head. Kia gripped Duo's head following the movements before looking up at the other seeing the them look shocked before he grunted out Duos name, when they realised what was up with their lover they all moved from their seats and headed for him.

Duo continued to suck vigorously over Kia's penis sucking down to the base causing him to scream out as Duo slid off his clothes and prepare himself with lube, after he was done Duo pushed back Kia's chair making the others who had moved over Kia's now bared chest with kisses and bites out of the way. Duo climbed his way up Kia sucking all the way until he was seated in Kia's lap and placed Kia's cock at his entrance while kissing Heero heavily he slowly worked his way down the slick and pulsing cock, Kia moaned deeply at the feel of Duo's tight walls squizzing him down his length, throwing his head back against the chair to have his lips claimed by Quatre who had Trowa prepping him from behind.

Looking for Wufie, seeing him behind Heero as slowly moved into Heero causing him to ravish Duo's more which made Duo slide faster on top of him, Heero and Quatre moved from their mouths to be plundered by their lovers Duo moaned heavily before telling Kia "I want what you did to Quatre that day in his office." and climbed off of him to bend over the table presenting himself to him, Kia breathed deeply and moved behind him "Let me know if I hurt you."

Before slamming himself into Duo making him scream in pleasure drawing the attention of the others, Kia then grabbed both of Duo's hands behind his back lifting him up standing and supported him with an arm around the front "You ready." not waiting for an answer he began to pound into to Duo's arse causing Duo to scream loudly which drew an "Oh god." from Quatre. Looking over to the blond man seeing him stare at the both over them made Kia pound even harder watching the blond grind harder onto Trowa, looking over to the other and seeing them watching them both Kia gave way to Duo's pleas for more.

Moving out of Duo, Kia turned him around laying him back first on the table before throwing his legs over his arms, Duo's hands on his shoulders and his cock back into Duo's slippery warmth. As he slid back into Duo he lifted him up into his arms, Duo screamed as Kia's cock hit his prostate with every pump and grind, Kia bounced Duo up and down his arms making the long haired brunette bow his back and cry out hoarse screams.

Listening to the others cry and yell around him before he heard what he was waiting for, their cries of completion, looking at their bliss spaning across their faces memorizing the look of it and turned back to Duo looking lustfully at the man in his arms, "Oh god Kia I I'm almost there oh god make me come."

Kia continued to pound away thinking of something to make Duo came when an idea came to him "Venez à moi Duo Je veux que tu ressens, venu pour moi maintenant {3}." he grunted out in an almost whispery lusty voice.

"OH GOD KIA." Duo screamed out arching back before spraying his lovers chest with hot come, Kia could feel his approach coming as Duo's walls grabbed at his cock tightening around him; he slammed Duo down onto the dining table just missing the plates and gave one last thrust before he too gave way to his pleasure screaming out and then slumped down onto Duo breathing heavily. Feeling his legs about to give way he slipped out and caved back into his chair panting hard with his eyes closed, slowly his lungs calmed and felt sleep starting to creep in making him feel even more boneless then he was. He opened his blurred eyes as a warm cloth worked its way along his come covered body and a set of thick muscled arms pick him up and move him to an unknown destination.

As Heero picked up Kia he turned to the others nodding towards their shared bedroom, watching Wufie pick up Kia's dropped glasses and they all head for a deep sleep rapped around their new lover.

All translating are done by Google Translation

{1} Britt Reid's actor

{2} In the movie Jay Chou the man who played Kato had his hair short. Sorry to all the long haired lovers.

{3} Come for me Duo I want to feel you, come for me now.


End file.
